powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers
is the thirty-ninth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the return of several elements from the movie Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music, namely Ferocious Knight D, Meeko, and Zyudenryu Tobaspino as well as the Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh. Synopsis Ferocious Knight D returns from Deboss Hell in his full Debo Monster form to take out his revenge on the Kyoryugers. Meanwhile, Daigo meets Meeko again, but it sours when Meeko falls under D's spell. Plot Daigo tells the others that Mikoto "Meeko" Amano is coming back to Japan as Yayoi is told of the events of her last visit and feels threatened by her closeness to Daigo. With Amy as her clueless helper, Yayoi spies on Daigo meeting up with Meeko before realizing the girl is armed with a weapon: Deathryuger's Flute Buster. Confused by Meeko's sudden attempt on their lives, a figure emerges that Daigo recognizes as the Ferocious Knight D. Upon revealing he escaped from Deboth Hell, D explains that he went to convert Meeko into his minion and has gained new power, no longer needing the Deathryuger's Zyudenchi. With Meeko playing the Flute Buster, D overpowers Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Pink, and Kyoryu Violet until the other Kyoryugers arrive. While the others deal with D, Kyoryu Red tries to reach through to Mikoto using the "Dino Soul" song before his transformation is cancelled as Amy gets herself gravely wounded to save him from D's attack. Before D can land a finishing blow, Bragigas arrives to save them. While Yayoi tends to Amy's wounds, Daigo leads the men on an assault on the broadcast station where D intends to have Meeko sing to raise an army of the dead. However, D intercepts them and overpowers them as Daigo explains that Meeko is still fighting his spell. By then, Amy and Yayoi arrive with an idea to save Meeko with the combined melody of all ten Kyoryugers. Though D explains that he sicced a thousand Zorima on Torin and Tessai while they were checking up on Ramirez, he learns that the three extra Rangers have easily defeated the grunts. Assembled, the ten Kyoryugers' harmony restores Meeko to normal before they transform to fight D's gathered army while Kyoryu Red Carnival deals with D. After being given the Tobaspino Zyudenchi, Kyoryu Red uses it with the Stegotchi Zyudenchi to weaken D as Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival Special before the Kyoryugers defeat him with the Ten Zyudenryu Victory Maximum Brave Finish. Furious, D douses himself in Restoration Water with the intent to destroy the planet. However, Meeko's singing summons Tobaspino, and the Kyoryugers use him to form SpinoDai-Oh, finally destroying D once and for all. Later, much to Daigo's dismay, Meeko is invited to shop with Yayoi and Amy as part of the former's plan to get her away from Daigo. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Parasagun + Zakutor + Gabutyra (Western Carnival), Stegotchi + Tobaspino + Gabutyra (Samba Carnival Special), Tobaspino (Battle Mode), Ankydon (Battle Mode), Bunpachy (Battle Mode) **Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) **Kyoryu Blue - N/A **Kyoryu Green - N/A **Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - N/A **Kyoryu Cyan - N/A **Kyoryu Gray - N/A **Kyoryu Violet - N/A **Kyoryu Silver - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *The opening credits have been updated to include Wise God Torin as Kyoryu Silver as well as Bragigas, Gigant Bragi-Oh, & Gigant Kyoryuzin. *This is Meeko and Ferocious Knight D's reappearance in the series, since they first appeared in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. **They previously appeared via stock footage from the movie in a flashback of his fight with Daigo in Brave 29, which references the events of the movie. *This is the first time that all ten Kyoryugers appear transformed together. *First and only appearance of Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival Special. *This episode was watched by Kenta Sato, who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who posted about it on his Twitter. Specifically, he took note of the trailer for Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, which featured Kyoryu Red with TyrannoRanger and AbaRed, and suggested to Toei that they should do a team-up of the car-themed Super Sentai teams (Turboranger, Carranger, and Go-Onger).http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/turborangers-kenta-sato-wants-car.html *The ending credits dance sequence include a video by the Tsuchiya twins: Keisuke (KirinRanger of Dairanger) and Daisuke. (who played an evil twin in episode 25 of Dairanger but is more notable as of ) *This episode aired five days before the home media release of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music, the movie this episode was a sequel to. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboss Army, Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima, Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers and Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢せいぞろい！ 10だいキョウリュウパワー *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢せいぞろい！ 10だいキョウリュウパワー｣ *http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/deathryuger-to-appear-in-zyuden-sentai-kyoryuger.html * [[Category:Sentai episodes] Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo